Trapped
by Strawberrychan
Summary: At the age of 9 Goku's head is hit again, but this time there's no amnesia. Instead, a voice called Kakarott enters his mind. And when Radditz arrives Goku's life goes downhill, but for Kakarott it's going up. Bulma's life takes a turn too. GC & BV
1. A Voice Named Kakarott

Trapped by Strawberrychan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. However, I do own the idea of this fanfic. This goes for every fanfic I've ever done and my future fanfics, and all of the chapters in this story.  
  
Note: This turns out to be an A/U fic when Radditz comes for Goku. I will not be writing the Dragonball adventures because it's the same mostly. But I'll start from where Goku hits his head and the next chapter he'll meet Bulma then the next will be the reunion then you'll read the other chaps to know what occurs cuz I don't want to give to much out. Except, ChiChi will not be Goku's wife when Radditz arrives. She will be in the fic a little later. You'll find out about her.  
  
Main characters: Goku, Bulma, ChiChi, Vegeta.  
  
The Pairings: Goku/ChiChi & Bulma/Vegeta.  
  
POV: Third person.  
  
Summary: At the age of 9 Goku's head is hit again, but this time there's no amnesia. Instead, a voice called Kakarott enters his mind. And when Radditz arrives Goku's life goes downhill, but for Kakarott it's going up. Bulma's life takes a turn too.  
  
To the reviewers:. Thank God for you ppl! You are my inspiration! And if you want me to read on of your DBZ fanfics then feel free to tell me. So, enough of me, and enter the world of "Trapped"  
  
From the one and only, ^_^Strawberrychan^_^  
  
________________________ __________________________ ___________________________ ________________________ __________________________ ___________________________  
  
Chapter One: A Voice Named Kakarott  
  
***  
  
An eleven year old boy with wild untamed hair could be seen throwing punches to an invisible opponent in a place far away from society. An old man watched from the doorframe of his house with a proud smile on his lips. It was exactly noon, and the young boy known as Goku was training to become a fighter, a fighter that protected innocents and fought for good. Goku panted slightly as he stopped for a moment. He looked towards his home. He saw his grandpa Gohan smile brightly at him. Goku waved from where he was and jogged over.  
  
The boy had a purple training outfit on, that he usually wore, and a red cylinder stick was on his back. A white belt was tied over his waist, and the kid had brown shoes. One of his most strangest traits was his furry brown tail waving behind him in a happy-sort-of-way. He had black hair and eyes, too.  
  
"How do you think I'm doing, Grandpa? Am I getting better?" Goku asked eagerly.  
  
"You're getting better every day," Gohan commented..  
  
"Thanks!" Goku beamed.  
  
A rumbling sound caused Goku to hold his stomach.  
  
"I'm gunna go get some fish! Do you want to help?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, no, my boy. I think you can handle it by yourself for once," Gohan replied.  
  
"See ya, Grandpa!"  
  
Goku took off at a fast run as he dodged the trees and animals in his path. He jumped over a large rock on his way and then swung around the tree branches. For a young child he was fast. As he reached to catch another branch, his hand missed. "Wooahh!" Goku yelled as he fell to the ground. Unfortunately, he wasn't fully developed as a fighter and wasn't reacting too fast.  
  
He was falling head-first to the hard ground. He waved his arms frantically, wishing he could fly. Goku hit the ground and slammed his head hard against a rock. The rock cracked in half and a large bump appeared on his head. "Owwwwch. That hurt," Goku said teary-eyed as he rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain. He, suddenly, felt rather dizzy. He fell back to the ground, unconsiouns.  
  
An hour later Goku woke up with a headache.  
  
"I've really got to make sure I catch those branches," the kid muttered to himself.  
  
Goku stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"How long have I been asleep? I'm sure Grandpa's waiting for me. I better get that fish!" Goku said as he began walking which turned into a steady jog.  
  
***  
  
It was now dinner time where Goku and Gohan were eating what was left of the huge fish Goku had caught. And he had even used his tail as the bait, which was quite effective, too. Goku finished his dinner. He stretched his arms out then yawned tiredly. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and then rubbed the spot where he had hit his head.  
  
"Something wrong, Goku?" the old man asked.  
  
"No, I, uh, just hit my head on a rock earlier," Goku said sheepishly.  
  
"You're going to really have to work on your reflexes and how quickly you react to things," Gohan said as he frowned.  
  
"Yeah, well, I gotta go to bed. I'm tired. Goo'night, Grandpa."  
  
"Goodnight, Goku."  
  
Goku slipped into his Pj's and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~* D R E A M ~*~*~*~  
  
/Goku was on a hill that overlooked a huge city. A gentle breeze blew his hair for a second, but then it became motionless. Nothing moved. Not even the cars that were on the street. Everything had stopped. Goku looked back away from the city and almost let out a startled gasp. About five feet away was...himself. Well, except this Goku had a more darker look on his chibi face.  
  
"Who're you?" Goku questioned.  
  
"You know who I am," the look-a-like stared at him.  
  
"You're, er, my twin?" Goku guessed.  
  
"No, I am Kakarott - we are Kakarott," the darker looking Goku said.  
  
"Kakarott? No, I'm Goku," Goku denied.  
  
Kakarott laughed. "Don't be a fool. Join me Goku. We are saiyans, two in one. Let's destroy this world. After all, that was our mission."  
  
"Mission? What are you talking about?" Goku asked. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he cried.  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself? I am Goku, I am Kakarott, I am you."  
  
"No, you're not! I would never hurt anybody."  
  
"Are you so sure?" the look-a-like challenged.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Then you're an enemy to yourself."  
  
Kakarott backed Goku up near the edge. "Wake up," Kakarott said. He lightly pushed Goku's shoulder which made him fall down...down...down...  
  
*~*~* E N D D R E A M *~*~*  
  
And he fell off of the bed with the blankets sprawled all over. Goku jumped up and threw them off of him. That dream...it had felt so real, as if it had really happened. He could have sworn he had felt the slight breeze. Maybe the place had been his imagination. Goku sighed and shook his head. He sat on his bed and just looked towards his window.  
  
The curtains were closed. He remembered Gohan telling him a story that he should never look at the full moon or a huge monster would appear and destroy everything in its path. He had been told that ever since he was six years old. But now...there was this overwhelming desire just to look at it. Goku was curious.  
  
"Grandpa told me not to," Goku reminded himself.  
  
{Maybe it was just a silly story...} a voice in his head said.  
  
"But maybe it wasn't," Goku said, narrowing his eyes. "He sounded serious."  
  
{You can't go in life without doing something against the rules}  
  
"No, I won't do it!" Goku told himself.  
  
{Just get up and do it.}  
  
"The monster..."  
  
{What monster? Have you seen it?}  
  
"Well, no, but..."  
  
{But what? Aren't you curious?}  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
{That's right...just look out the window.}  
  
Goku yawned and before he knew what was doing he was in front of the window, about to pull back the curtains. It seemed like he hadn't even walked over here. He slowly pulled back the curtains and he looked at the big full moon. A sudden, overwhelming sensation filled him. He fell backwards and remembered nothing as he turned into a large Ape.  
  
If he had known what was going to happen to his caring and loving Grandpa Gohan he would have never have done such a thing.  
  
^_^  
  
An: What do you think of the story so far? Is it good or just downright horrible? The story will get better, trust me! 


	2. More Grandpa no that's Dragonballs!

Trapped by Strawberrychan  
  
Chapter Two: Dragonballs  
  
Bulma Briefs, a 16 year old teenager, drove her car in the middle of nowhere. She was looking at some sort of strange watch-necklace-thingy. It was green and she pressed a button on the side twice. Something zoomed in closer on the screen and a light green dot was seen over the dark green backround of it.  
  
She "hmm" -ed about something before taking out her map to see where she was. But Bulma didn't think that somebody was out here because this seemed like the middle of no where. So she held the map in front of her window, not bothering to look where she was driving.  
  
The teen had sky-blue hair that went a few inches past her shoulders, her eyes were blue, and she was skinny. Her name was on the front of her shirt. She was a very pretty girl, but she had been pretty spoiled in her life. She looked about 5'4 and would probably grow a few more inches..  
  
Suddenly, the car hit something and it toppled over. Bulma let out a small curse before she looked out the open window which now turned upwards towards the bright blue sky. She saw a young boy about the age of 12 laying against the tree. Her eyes widened.  
  
"I hit a little boy!" she muttered worriedly.  
  
Suprisingly, the boy jumped up and rubbed his aching head. Bulma gaped. This kid just survived getting hit by a car going at 40 miles per hour and only getting a headache. She saw a fish laying 10 feet away from the kid. The fish, however, looked dead. The boy took out a defensive stance.  
  
"I'll get you for that, you monster! No one tries to steal my fish," the boy said angrily.  
  
The strange boy charged at the car.  
  
"Wait! I'm not a monster!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Huh?" the kid stopped in his tracks. He poked the car with interest. "You can talk, monster? Wow."  
  
Bulma supressed the urge to hit him over the head at his stupidity.  
  
"I'm not a monster," Bulma said again as she struggled and finally got out of the car.  
  
"Hey, did the monster eat you and spit you back out?" the boy asked her.  
  
"NO! I'm a human being," Bulma explained. "And haven't you ever heard of a car?"  
  
"A car? What's a car?"  
  
"It's this thing, and it isn't a monster," Bulma said.  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes suspiciously at it. "But it tried taking my fish!"  
  
"Look, kid," Bulma said.  
  
She took out a small capsule and threw it on the ground. It was another car. Goku's eyes widened in disbelief and he took a fighting stance at her. Bulma quickly put the one that had crashed into Goku, back into a capsule.  
  
"You're a witch!" Goku accused.  
  
"I'm not a witch!! Don't you know about technology? Cars, computers, phones, anything?"  
  
"Er, no, I don't think so."  
  
"Well, I can assure you I'm not a witch."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Uhm, okay then," he dropped out of his stance.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"My name is Goku. Who are you?"  
  
"You have a weird name," Bulma said. "My name's Bulma."  
  
"My name isn't weird, yours is!"  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
They both stopped bickering as the air went silent for a few seconds. Goku circled her and then went closer. He ended up pulling up a little of her skirt. She shrieked and hit him over the head.  
  
"You little pervert!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I was only trying to see if you had a tail," Goku explained as he rubbed his head.  
  
"A tail? Why would I have a tail?" she gave him a confused look.  
  
"Everybody has a tail," Goku said in a "duh" tone.  
  
"No they - you have a tail?!" Bulma gasped as she saw a furry appendage waving beside him.  
  
"You're strange," Goku said.  
  
"I think you're the strange one, kid," Bulma said.  
  
Goku slung his fish over his back.  
  
"Do you wanna go to my house?" Goku asked.  
  
~He might have the dragonball~ she thought. ~I guess it wouldn't hurt~  
  
"Sure," Bulma said.  
  
***  
  
An orange sphere in the middle of a room glowed brightly every other second. As the door to the house opened the light leaked in and reflected upon the sphere. Bulma and Goku walked in, and Goku looked directly at the four-star ball. Bulma's gaze was set upon the rest of the house. She was rather amazed that someone could actually live without technology.  
  
"Hey, Grandpa," Goku said as he bowed before the ball.  
  
As Goku got up he heard a suprised gasp come from his guest. She came up next to him and stared at the orange sphere with happiness on her face.  
  
"Grandpa, why are you glowing like that?" Goku asked it.  
  
"Kid, do you know what that is?" Bulma said.  
  
"It's my grandpa," Goku answered.  
  
"It's a dragonball!" Bulma said as she pulled out twoother balls with different amount of stars.  
  
"More grandpa?!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about? That can't be your grandpa," Bulma said.  
  
A sadness fell over Goku's normal cheerful face.  
  
"Well, my grandpa gave me it before he died," Goku said quietly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Bulma gave him a look of sympathy. Goku's happy look returned.  
  
"That's okay! So, what's a dra...dragonball?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"All of these are dragonballs. Each one has a different amount of stars in them. There are seven in all. And if you gather all of them you can be granted any wish you want! And this is a dragon radar," she said as she took off the watch-necklace thing from around her neck. "It shows me where all of them are. Isn't it cool?!"  
  
/Anything you want.../ her voice echoed in his head.  
  
Something else in his head woke up at the moment she had said all of this. And it wasn't good.  
  
*Anything you want, Goku. Anything...* his own voice said in his head.  
  
He remembered that voice. Goku grit his teeth angrily.  
  
^Leave me alone!^ Goku yelled at it mentally.  
  
*Why don't you look for the dragonballs by yourself and get rid of this annoying girl? You could have power, fortune, everything in the universe. The world could be at your fingertips, Goku! Look at the oppurtunity. Do something!*  
  
^I don't want anything! Leave me alone! Leave me alone-^  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Goku shouted aloud. Bulma jumped, startled.  
  
"Are you alright, kid?" Bulma asked softly as she lightly touched his shoulder.  
  
Goku flinched, and Bulma drew back her hand with a frown.  
  
"Look, you'd better leave," Goku said sadly.  
  
"But before I do...can I have your dragonball? Please?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"No," Goku said.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Bulma offered. "You can still keep your four-star ball, but you can travel with me and keep it in your pocket or something. Right after I use it you can have it back."  
  
Goku pondered it.  
  
"And," she added, "wouldn't it be good getting out of your little, er, hut and taking a look out on the world? Try something new."  
  
"Well, maybe...okay, sure. It sounds fun!" Goku grinned at the thought of an adventure.  
  
"Great!" Bulma said happily.  
  
And their Dragonball adventures began. On their journey they made a lot of friends, enemies, and had the quest of a lifetime. The voice, Kakarott, wasn't even heard from, but one day, Kakarott would come out again. Eight years later...  
  
**  
  
S-chan: Hey, ppl! What's up? Don't worry, it'll get more interesting soon. An for your sake and mine, please review. The next chapter is going to be the DBZ reunion.  
  
To my Reviewers:  
  
Pdestiny: You're my first reviewer! And that would be awesome if they created a DBZ special on Kakarott and Goku! I agree, Kakarott would be a lot like Turles, but stronger. That would be freakin' awesome! I know I said it before, but I just have to say it again. And thank you so so so much for reviewing.  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: I love your pen name! And thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
**Preview of next Chapter:  
  
He clutched his head in pain as he fell to the ground. Bulma rushed over to him.  
  
"Bulma, RUN!" Goku screamed through his pain. "RUN! GO NOW!!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Bulma refused.  
  
"You...just...please...run!" Goku cried.  
  
He clenched his fists on the ground and yelled in pain once again. The voice that had bugged him was taking over and Goku was powerless to stop it. Then, he blacked out.** 


	3. So Much for a happy Reunion

Trapped by Strawberrychan  
  
Chapter Three: So Much for a happy Reunion  
  
(Goku is 20 years old. Yes, I'm talking to you Jessica C. hehe. just teasin'. Well, there's his age for ya'. enjoy! ^_^)  
  
The past 8 years of Goku's life were wonderful, exciting, and adventerous. If it hadn't been for Bulma he wouldn't have had such adventures. They'd met enemies along the way, especially the Red Ribbon Army. They had been one of the most annoying, yet most dangerous of his enemies. There had been Pilaf with his partners Mai and Shao. Not only had he searched for the dragonballs, but he had found out about the World Martial Art tournaments. He'd gotten so much stronger with his training that he was suprised at himself. Yamcha probably wasn't even a half of his power now. And when they'd met their strength pretty close.  
  
Bulma and Krillen were his two closest friends. But there was something about Bulma. There was a different sort of air around her then anybody else. Almost the same air was around him too. He had trained Bulma for two years in fighting because she had wanted to defend herself. She had potential, too. Bulma progressed faster than he'd imagined, but she wasn't near his level. She was about as strong as Krillen. And the angrier she was, the more powerful she got. It was the same for him, too.  
  
The voice inside his head had been gone for the eight years, too. But the thing was, Goku didn't know it was getting stronger and trying to take over. It was as if there was two people in one body. And a green man named Piccolo had once been an enemy, but Goku had defeated him and let him live. Piccolo lived somewhere in the mountains. Goku had returned to his grandfather's house to live.  
  
He hadn't seen his friends in a year. He was too busy training most of the time. But there was a reunion coming up soon. And he couldn't wait to go...  
  
(He has not met ChiChi yet. This is an a/u.)  
  
***  
  
Goku arrived at the Kame house with his nimbus cloud. He would've flew, but he decided he'd rather sit and watch the birds around him. Not only that, but he didn't want to neglect the nimbus. It was as if the cloud was a pet, even a human.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma said happily as she hugged him. "I haven't seen you in a year! How have things been going?"  
  
"Good," Goku said as she pulled away from the hug. "How're you?"  
  
"Okay," she sighed. "I've been running most of the company and you wouldn't believe how many of those damn people complain!"  
  
Everybody ended up saying "hello, hey, or hi" to each other and talking about their lives. Goku, Bulma, Krillen, Roshi, Turtle, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaoztu were all there. And Yamcha was currently dating Bulma. They'd broken up a lot of times, but they always seemed to get back together.  
  
An hour later everybody felt a huge power level coming their way.  
  
"Do you feel that?!" Bulma exclaimed. "That's huge!"  
  
{I have a bad feeling...} Goku thought.  
  
Suddenly, a man was in the air above them. He had long spiky black hair that reached his waist, and cold black eyes that scanned over them. He was wearing strange brown armor and had a green scouter over his left eye. He was pretty handsome, well, that's what Bulma thought. His gaze lingered on Bulma for a few seconds and he was looking at his scouter with a small suprised look, but then he turned to Goku and kept his gaze there with an expressionless look.  
  
*You remember him, don't you?* a voice said in his head, but it had felt like somebody had whispered it into his ear.  
  
{I thought you were gone...}  
  
*You can't get rid of me that easily.*  
  
{He looks so familiar...}  
  
*Just listen to him with that baka brain of yours*  
  
Goku couldn't believe that the voice had just insulted him!  
  
"Kakarott," the man greeted with a cruel smile on his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma snapped angrily.  
  
~Who does this guy think he is?~ Bulma thought to herself.  
  
"My name is Radditz, Kakarott's brother," the man introduced. "Kakarott, why haven't you destroyed this planet? Your mission was to destroy the mudball rock!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not-" Goku stopped with his eyes widened.  
  
Goku was Kakarott. The voice inside of his head was Kakarott. The voice was himself before getting hit on the head as a child...  
  
"No, no, no," Goku whispered.  
  
He heard a cruel laugh. *You should have listened to me. I told you you were Kakarott. Well, actually, we're both Kakarott.*  
  
"I'm not Kakarott!" he yelled angrily. He was trying to convince it to himself more than Radditz.  
  
"I know you are Kakarott You look unmistakeably like our father," Radditz said. "You are a saiyan! One out of the four, or about four, saiyans, which is one of the strongest race in the universe."  
  
"Saiyan?" Goku echoed.  
  
"Kakarott, have you lost your memory?!" Radditz asked angrily.  
  
A strange, evil look appeared in Goku's eyes for a few seconds as he looked at Radditz, but it suddenly dissapeared. The others had been frightened by that look.  
  
Radditz smirked knowingly at Goku.  
  
"Good. Tere chele tep re heg jed fer teg jeb mne deas des loi uya ipointlajurr," Radditz said fluently. (an: lol. I just got to put a bunch of letters together)  
  
"What did you say?" Goku asked.  
  
"You know, Kakarott," Radditz said. He said 'Kakarott' as if he was speaking to someone behind Goku.  
  
~That sort of sounded familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Maybe its the saiyan language or something~ Bulma concluded.  
  
"Later, brother," Radditz said as he smirked. Without another word he blasted off into another direction.  
  
{I wonder what he said...}  
  
*I know what he said* his 'inner Kakarott' thought smugly.  
  
{What is it?}  
  
*That was saiyan language. He said to meet him in an hour at his spaceship and bring the blue-haired woman with you, I mean ME*  
  
{What are you talking abou-}  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Goku screamed. "SHIMATTA!"  
  
He clutched his head in pain as he fell to the ground. Everybody was still shocked that Goku was an alien and his mission had been to destroy the planet. Bulma rushed over to him.  
  
"Bulma, RUN!" Goku screamed through his pain. "RUN! GO NOW!!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Bulma refused.  
  
"You...just...please...run!" Goku cried.  
  
He clenched his fists on the ground and yelled in pain once again. The voice that had bugged him was taking over and Goku was powerless to stop it. Then, he blacked out.  
  
/ I n G o k u ' s b r a i n /  
  
"No!" Goku yelled through the darkness. He was surrounded by darkness. Total darkness. "You won't get away with this! I swear it!"  
  
"You shouldn't say things you won't be able to keep, Goku," Kakarott said.  
  
He appeared next to him with cold, amusing eyes. Goku swung at him, but his hand went through him. Goku looked at his hand in suprise. This couldn't be happening! Why did it have to happen to him? This was horrible.  
  
"Stop it, please," Goku pleaded.  
  
"I've never seen you beg for anything, but food," Kakarott said amusingly.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Goku growled.  
  
"What do saiyans always want? Power. I wanted power, Goku. Every single day I looked through your eyes, trying to figure a way out. I was trapped inside my own body! Now, it's the opposite. I was tired of not doing anything and just sit and watch you! I could even fill your physical pain sometimes. I could hear you think, speak, anything. I probably know you more than you know yourself."  
  
Goku still held his glare. "How did you take over my body?"  
  
"If I told you, it would help you, but I'm not that kind like you are. I'm much more different than you. I'm suprised I wasn't affected by your idiotic behavior."  
  
Goku felt so powerless.  
  
"And when I awake I'll be stronger than before. You see, I was saving up some of your energy since the day I was awoken. Probably about half of everything you gained and sometimes even more during a fight. That is why you're not as strong as you should be."  
  
"You stole my power?!"  
  
"I guess you could say that, but I don't want any of the other saiyans thinking I'm that strong so I'll just keep it lowered the same," Kakarott said. "I'll have to go-"  
  
"No, wait" Goku stopped him. "What about my friends, and my planet? What about Bulma?!"  
  
"Don't worry about your planet, it would be such a waste of power to destroy all of the idiotic earth people. As for your friends, I'm not sure. And as for best friend Bulma, well, let's just say she looks tasty, doesn't she?"  
  
Goku looked at him, horrified. "NO! Don't you dare harm her!"  
  
Kakarott laughed. "And did you know she's 1/10th saiyan?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you think she got strong so fast? I don't see why you didn't make a move on her earlier. She's gorgeous."  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Goodbye, Goku. Have fun seeing everything I do. If you're lucky you might actually think you're doing it," Kakarott chuckled.  
  
"NO!!" Goku screamed.  
  
But it was too late, Kakarott had dissapeared, and Goku was beginning to see himself wake up.  
  
----- (I had stopped the chapter right here, but I combined the other chapter to this because I wanted to make it longer. So this would have originally been the fourth chapter. But now combined they make the long chapter three.)  
  
Bulma watched as Goku slowly woke up. He had been unconsious for 50 minutes and everybody was worried about him. The others had argued if Goku really was an alien, but as soon as Muten Roshi had said it was true they had believed it. His grandfather Gohan had found him in a spaceship. And after all, real humans didn't change into giant, destroy-everything apes! But nobody minded that much if Goku was an alien or not. They cared about him. Goku was lying on the Kami house's living room couch. Master Roshi was watching his 'favorite perverted show' of woman doing workouts. He slowly opened his eyes. Bulma was sitting on a chair near the couch. Yamcha was watching the show with Roshi, and the others were standing or sitting besides Goku.  
  
"He's waking up!" Puar said as he floated above Goku's head then to Yamcha.  
  
"Ohh Goku! You got us all worried!" Bulma said as she hugged him when he sat up.  
  
Goku didn't return the hug, so Bulma pulled away. There was something different about him...the air around him was...evil? No, Goku wasn't evil! He looked at each of them for a few seconds then put his gaze on Bulma. His lips curved into a smirk as he looked at everybody. His smirk faded the moment it had appeared and it was replaced by a cold, distant look as his eyes narrowed. His features had darkened. What was up with him? And for a moment Bulma could have sworn a huge powerlevel had come from him, but it was Goku's usual when she checked again. He sneered at them and this time Bulma was positive something was wrong.  
  
He had warned her to run. She began to think maybe she should have. There was a dramatic change about him. Bulma backed up with her lips pinched together. She stood the farthest from him. The Z gang had backed up slightly too. Yamcha and Master Roshi were both up.  
  
"Is something wrong, Goku? You look, er, different?" Krillen said.  
  
"Nothings wrong. In fact, I feel great. Better than I've felt in my whole life."  
  
There was something even different about his voice. It wasn't cheerful and happy, but the same as his piercing looks. She gulped. This wasn't Goku. This wasn't him at all. She knew he was stronger because he was hiding his power level. And since he was tall, strong, AND evil, this is the first time Goku had intimidated her. Something must have gone on in his brain when he had blacked out. Bulma decided she should have really gave Goku's last words some thought. Now, she did. Bulma began to run out of the room, but she stopped suddenly when a figure appeared in front of the door frame. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Get out of my way!" she yelled.  
  
"Goku? Bulma? What's going on? Goku, what are you doing?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"This isn't Goku! This isn't the man I know!" Bulma said.  
  
"I'm not a man, I'm a saiyan," Goku retorted. "I'm not one of you pathetic humans."  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Krillen demanded.  
  
"Stop this nonsense, Goku," Tien growled.  
  
"Tien, what do we do?" Chaoztu whispered.  
  
"My name is not Goku! It's Kakarott," Kakarott said. (an: From now on I type Evil Goku as Kakarott and Goku is just, well, Goku. If I accidently type Kakarott as Goku I don't mean to.)  
  
"What happened to you?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Do you want an explanation? Fine. I was trapped inside of my own body and now I'm out. The one known as 'Goku' is now trapped. He can see and hear everything I can, but he can't do anything," Kakarott said. "And if you excuse me, I'll be going."  
  
Kakarott walked out, but then he appeared back in. He looked at Bulma.  
  
"By the way, you're coming with me."  
  
Before Bulma could protest she was grabbed by the waist.  
  
"Get off of my girlfriend!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"Guess what, weakling. You two are officially over," Kakarott sneered.  
  
"Get off of me!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"Shut up," Kakarott growled in her ear.  
  
Out of fear, Bulma shut her mouth. Kakarott chuckled and muttered, "Good." He exited the house and took off to the air. His destination: Radditz's spacepod.  
  
***  
  
Kakarott's feet touched softly on the rocky ground in front of Radditz's ship. Bulma was quiet, unlike her usual self. Radditz was leaning against the ship with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had been right, Kakarott was here and Goku wasn't. That was only half-right though.  
  
"Good job, brother. It took you long enough," Radditz said.  
  
"Long? I believed I'm five minutes early."  
  
"So you are," Radditz agreed.  
  
Kakkarot let go of Bulma, expecting her to be obedient. However, she kneed him in the stomach in a flash and took off to the air faster than a bullet. She was very fast, which made up for her lack of strength at the moment. She was about 100 yards away from the two of them when someone grabbed her ankle. She furiously kicked whoever it was.  
  
Kakarott growled as she struggled. Why did she have to be so rebelious?! It was making him look bad in front of his brother. Just then an elbow in the back made him let go of Bulma and he fell at the ground, fast. Fortunately, he wasn't a little kid anymore and his reflexes were much quicker. His hands touched the ground and he did a small flip as he landed back on his feet.  
  
"What do you want, Piccolo?" Kakarott demanded as he flew up to the air again.  
  
He could see Bulma just 10 feet away from Piccolo. He looked over to where the ship was. Radditz was just watching curiously at the scene.  
  
"What are you doing?" Piccolo questioned suspicously.  
  
"I'm going to grab that damn woman then leave the planet with my brother," Kakarott said. "And why should I tell you, Namek? You want to conquer the planet when I leave? Go ahead! I don't care about this shitball."  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "You're not Goku."  
  
"That's right. I'm Kakarott, the 'evil Goku' as you could call me. I'm the real saiyan side," he said.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, which side exactly are you on?" Bulma said hopefully from behind him.  
  
"I'm not on any side," Piccolo said.  
  
"So you're not going to help me?!"  
  
"I couldn't help you. He's much more stronger than he was," Piccolo observed, "even if he's hiding it."  
  
"Go away before I kill you," Kakarott demanded.  
  
Bulma decided this was the time to fly away from him again. Piccolo flew off in the distance. Bulma flew about five feet when she hit something in front of her. She slowly raised her eyes to see Kakarott. Bulma slowly backed up, and he reappeared behind her.  
  
"You shouldn't run away, Bulma. It's only going to cause you trouble," his cold voice said behind her.  
  
The voice sent chills down her spine. She gulped, but was determined to fight. She turned around.  
  
"Snap out of it, Goku!" she cried out to him. "PLEASE! You're stronger than that! Figure a way out. I know you can!"  
  
Goku merely laughed. "He can hear and see you, but he can't do anything. Give it up."  
  
"No! I'll never give up!"  
  
"Such a spirit," Kakarott muttered.  
  
"I'll fight!" Bulma challenged.  
  
"And I thought you were a genius. You're power doesn't match mine, and not even your speed does. You have no chance."  
  
Bulma frowned and looked down towards the ground that was 50 feet below. She hated this. Everything bad always happened to her!  
  
"Just follow me, Bulma. You're only making it harder for yourself. Do you see anyone around to save you? No. There is no hero this time. Your little friends aren't coming to save you. Just follow me," he said.  
  
Bulma sighed sadly. He was right.  
  
"Can we get off this mudball yet?" Kakarott questioned as they landed in front of Radditz.  
  
Bulma was just staring off into space. She didn't know what to think of this new Goku. To her he seemed like a cruel, cold jerk. Maybe it had been because he was saiyan and he had been stuck inside watching Goku living out his life, and himself not being able to have control. But then again, it might have driven her insane, too. But she gave no sympathy for him. He scared her. But, maybe, just maybe, she could soften his heart.  
  
"Get in," Radditz ordered.  
  
"Stupid baka," Bulma muttered angrily under her breath, not knowing saiyan senses were far keener than humans.  
  
"What did you say?" Radditz shoved her against the outside of the ship.  
  
"I said, er, um," Bulma gulped.  
  
Radditz was too close for comfort. Bulma squirmed under his grasp.  
  
He leant near her ear and whispered, "I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want to get beaten. That goes for when you see Prince Vegeta and the other saiyan Nappa too. They might even do worse, and they're much stronger than I could ever hope to be."  
  
Bulma froze.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Good. Not another sound until we get to Frieza's ship, got it?" Radditz ordered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kakarott smirked in amusement. She shakily entered the saiyanpod. They put on their gasmasks and fell asleep. In a week they would arrived back at Frieza's huge ship.  
  
***  
  
"What are we going to do? Goku's gone and so is Bulma! We have to do something!" Yamcha said as he pounded his fist on the wooden table. The table broke right in half. Yamcha just ignored it.  
  
"Aww now I'll have to replace it," Master Roshi whined.  
  
"We have more important issues," Krillen said to Roshi.  
  
"What about Piccolo?" Tien asked. "He could take over the world if we're not strong enough to defeat him..."  
  
"I'm over that," a familiar voice said, leaning against the front door's doorframe.  
  
"Piccolo?!" Krillen jumped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not interested in taking over this pathetic planet anymore. I may not have liked your friend Goku, but I don't like this new one either," Piccolo said. "I'm going to give you advice and I'm only going to say it once. Don't try rescueing your two friends. You'll just endanger yourselves."  
  
"But she's my girlfriend!" Yamcha protested.  
  
"I'm sure you can find another girlfriend, you probably cheat on her anyway," Piccolo said accusingly.  
  
"I would never!" Yamcha denied.  
  
"Sure," Piccolo said disbelievingly. "You don't know what is out in space. Just train and get stronger. You'll see them again."  
  
And with that he took off into the air and headed towards his home.  
  
"What is he, a phsycic now?" Yamcha snorted.  
  
"I think we should listen to him," Roshi said.  
  
"I agree," Tien said. "We don't know what we're getting into."  
  
"I just hope Bulma doesn't get hurt," Yamcha said quietly. "Who knows what those bastards might do to her."  
  
"It'll be okay, Yamcha," Puar said.  
  
"I sure hope so, Puar," Yamcha said.  
  
*&*&*&  
  
an: Sorry if I made an errors. What do you think of it so far? Review! Also, ChiChi is not in the fic yet, but she will be, trust me. And there shall be some G/CC and B/V like I said before.in the first chapter. I know Goku cares deeply about Bulma, but it's best-friend relationship.  
  
To my awesome Reviewers:  
  
Pdestiny: Kakarott has emerged! (evil music in the backround) dun dun dun. Thankies 4 reviewin'!  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Thanks! I like my pen name too. ^_^ And thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Jessica C: Goku is 20 years old now. I said that in the beginning of this chap, too. ^_^ I'm not very good in math either! Oh, and as for the amount of G/C and B/V I'm not sure. What do you want me to do? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
(((Hint of next chapter: ChiChi is finally in the story!))) 


	4. Fiery Black Eyes

Chapter Four:  
  
ChiChi handed the saiyans their food and walked out and closed the door behind her. She eavesdropped while she leaned against the door. She wanted to know the things that were going on in the saiyan's lives. It's not like she had anything else to do. The young woman had black beautiful hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She was about 5'6 and she was 20 years old.  
  
"When will Radditz and the other two arrive, Prince Vegeta?" she heard Nappa's voice.  
  
"Probably twenty minutes," Prince Vegeta replied.  
  
"So who else is he bringing?"  
  
"His brother Kakarott and a woman. He hasn't explained about the woman yet. Did he want a good fuck or something? Why doesn't he just use the harem?"  
  
"Who knows," Nappa shrugged.  
  
ChiChi quickly closed the door without drawing the saiyans attention. Another saiyan? This was horrible. He'd probably be another evil, power- hungry saiyan. And a woman? She did want some company, but this woman might just be as cruel as they or something. The was no one here for her. Ever since she was captured she was a slave to them. And the other slaves barely even spoke a word. But, she was definetly the loudest servant in history.  
  
***  
  
Kakarott woke up and put off his gas mask. He sat up and leaned against the pod wall with his elbows on his knees. He looked over to Bulma then to his brother. He scowled. {Radditz thinks he is stronger than me. So he wishes. The fool doesn't even know how to lower his power level. And he thinks I don't either. He underestimates me. I'm much much more powerful than he could ever be.  
  
And that fool Goku better not learn how to escape! How I hate him. I've hated him my whole life. I'm surprised he has gotten as far as he did. His stupid idiotic behavior was torture. And all I could do, while he fought, was watch! I knew every single mistake and I wouldn't be that easily fooled. I'll figure out how to get rid of him in some way...damn it! I could have used the dragonballs to make him go away. Either that, or wish for eternal life.}  
  
"Pod will land in five minutes," the computer said.  
  
As if on cue the other two in the ship stirred and awoken. Bulma fixed her hair a little with her hands, and she sat up and leaned against the wall. She sighed. Bulma looked at him and noticed his hard stare. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  
  
{It's not everyday your friend is gone and replaces by a cold, cruel saiyan} Kakarott thought, smirking. {Ahh yes. I finally escaped. It isn't as good as I thought, it's much better.}  
  
"What are you doing to do with me?" Bulma demanded to Radditz.  
  
The 27 year old saiyan shrugged.  
  
"You have to know what you're going to do with me! Why else would you bring me?" Bulma growled.  
  
"It's because you're 10% saiyan," Radditz said. "And we need,er, assistance to defeat Frieza."  
  
~You mean you need help~ Bulma thought. ~WAIT - WHAT DID HE SAY?!~  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma exclaimed loudly.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I heard you! I mean, you didn't just say I'm part, part, part-" she stopped.  
  
"-saiyan. Yes, I believe I said that," Radditz said.  
  
"...I can't believe I'm...." Bulma stopped again.  
  
"What?" Radditz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ONE OF YOU FREAKS!" she shrieked.  
  
Radditz anime fainted from his sitting position. Kakarott just sweatdropped. A vein was seen from Radditz forehead as he sat up again.  
  
"Our saiyan race is not freaks!" Radditz said back.  
  
Bulma just glared at him. "Whatever."  
  
Suddenly, the ship too a jolt and since she wasn't ready she was about to slam foreword on her face so she closed her eyes. But a pair of strong arms pulled her back and into her sitting position. She peeked an eye open to see Kakarott beside her. A felt of relief went through her. The ship didn't jolt anymore, but Bulma could feel they were connecting to Frieza's ship.  
  
"Wow, you're a lifesaver, Gok-Kakarott," she said, trying to recover her slip up.  
  
Kakarott just ignored the slip up. He shrugged indifferently.  
  
"I only did it so I don't have to hear your bitching after you hurt yourself," Kakarott said, smirking as an after thought.  
  
Bulma clenched then unclenched her fists and grit her teeth. That jerk! Screw not talking back to him! This was her pride he was going against!  
  
"You big jerk! Just because you took over MY best friends body doesn't mean anything! I mean, that's not what I meant! OF course it means something, actually it's everything, ugh! What I mean is just because you take over my best friend's body doesn't mean you can just talk like that! It's just...just rude!" Bulma said angrily.  
  
~That was the most stupidest comeback I could have ever come up with!~ Bulma thought.  
  
"And, besides, you don't know anything about me!" Bulma added.  
  
"Oh contrare, Bulma. I know everything about you. How could I not when I'm sharing a body with Goku? I practically have the same stupid memories as him," Kakarott said.  
  
"So?" Bulma snapped, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Shut up, you two," Radditz said. "We're here."  
  
They all stood and Radditz opened the door. He went out first, followed by Kakarott then a frustrated Bulma. No one was there to meet them so Radditz, who know what to do, told them to follow him. They quickly walked out of the shipping room and into the huge halls of the huge ship.  
  
"Radditz, I want to ask you something," Kakarott said.  
  
"What is it?" Radditz asked, still walking as they talked.  
  
"What about my tail? The fool Goku cut it off. I want it back," he said this angrily.  
  
"Don't worry," Radditz waved it off, "we've got something that'll grow it back. Bulma's too. The substance can regrow any tail in any state."  
  
Kakarott replied, "Good."  
  
"I don't want uh, uh tail!" Bulma retorted. And if she did have a tail right now it would be lashing behind her.  
  
Radditz looked at her sharply. "Yes you will. You are part saiyan and therefore shall have a tail unless the Prince says you don't have to have one. Which is very unlikely."  
  
"I'll cut it off then!" Bulma said.  
  
"We'll just make you regrow it again. And growing back a tail doesn't take a second, it takes three days for it to grow back, and it can be painful. So unless you want frequent pain then go ahead. And besides, if you have a tail it makes you stronger, not only that but you can turn Oozaru, or what you humans might call a big ape."  
  
"Look here, I AM NOT turning into a big ape! I've seen Goku transform and it isn't pretty!" Bulma said.  
  
"I thought it was fun," Kakarott said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I know what you said! But why did you say it?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Because it was fun. I loved rampaging around. You see, I could control the Oozaru form instead of Goku for five minutes, but that was it. I would've probably controlled it much better if Goku hadn't cut his tail off and I would have experience with it. Unfortunately, as stupid as he is, he got his tail removed."  
  
"Goku isn't stupid!" Bulma retorted. "He is actually very smart when it comes to fighting! And the rest is just because he doesn't know any better. He lived in the woods for 12 years!"  
  
"I think it was the bump on the head. It probably knocked out a couple million braincells," Kakarott said.  
  
Bulma just let out a frustrated sigh and hit her head against her palm.  
  
"We're here," Radditz stopped them in front of a door.  
  
Kakarott looked at it. It looked like all the other doors they had passed except there was a four inch black V etched into the door. He raised an eyebrow. V must have stood for Prince Vegeta. Radditz entered a code and the door unlocked, allowing them to enter. They saw a tall, bald saiyan with strange armor like Radditz's sitting on a chair. _This_ was the Prince?  
  
"Nappa, where is Prince Vegeta?" Radditz asked.  
  
"He expected you a half an hour ago," Nappa growled. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Just tell me where he is, Nappa," Radditz growled.  
  
"He's - that guy sure looks like your dad, Radditz," Nappa's attention shifted to the younger saiyan.  
  
"He's Kakarott!" Radditz said. "Tell me where the Prince is!"  
  
"Oh, he's training," Nappa said. "By the way, who is that woman?"  
  
"Let's go," Radditz ignored Nappa and shut the door behind him.  
  
"What an idiot," Kakarott said aloud as they walked away from the door.  
  
"I bet all he did was stare into space before we entered," Bulma agreed.  
  
"Just don't get him mad," Radditz said.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," Radditz called as he knocked on a larger door than what room they had been in.  
  
A full minute later a shirtless and sweaty saiyan emerged from the door. Bulma had been looking much higher up before he had opened it. She had expected a much taller saiyan. He was only an inch taller than herself! (not counting the hair) The Prince's hair was shaped like a flame, and like the other saiyans he had black eyes and black hair. He was buff, too. His eyes were even more colder than any of the saiyans.  
  
He wore knee-length black shorts and gold-tipped boots.Bulma avoided looking at him. No, oh no, she definetly wasn't afraid, but...well, he was a lot more than handsome! A faint pink was on her cheeks at the moment, but wasn't noticed by anyone, but Kakarott.  
  
Kakarott smirked in amusement at her then turned his attention back to the Prince. It was obvious he was hiding his power level. {I wonder how I would fare against him} Kakarott thought to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name.  
  
"So you're Kakarott, eh?" Vegeta's cold eyes narrowed further as he studied him. "How much of your power level exactly are you hiding?"  
  
Kakarott didn't know. He hadn't had time to see his own max.  
  
"I'm not sure, Prince Vegeta," Kakarott said.  
  
"Not sure?" Vegeta repeated. "Very well then. We'll spar later. Now, who is this?"  
  
"She's-" Radditz got cut off.  
  
"Bulma Briefs," Bulma said icily.  
  
Kakarott's brows furrowed in confusion. Hadn't she just blushed a moment ago, but now she was on her guard. She probably didn't trust him.  
  
Vegeta looked her over and narrowed his eyes again. He turned to Radditz.  
  
"Why did you bring her?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Well, my Prince, she is 10% saiyan and I thought that she could, er, assist us when we go against Frieza," Radditz said this with a hint of nervousness.  
  
"She isn't very strong," Vegeta said, sensing her power level.  
  
"She's only trained for two years," Kakarott spoke up. "I'd be suprised she got this far with Goku's pathetic training."  
  
"Goku?" Vegeta repeated.  
  
"Long story," Kakarott replied.  
  
***  
  
Kakarott walked down the long halls of Frieza's ship. Guards looked at him strangely, trying to figure out who he was. He and Bulma had drank the tail regrowing substance and in three days they would have their tail. Right now it had been four hours since he had been on the ship. Vegeta had explained some things to him about Frieza and their plan to bring him down.  
  
{Does Frieza even know I'm here?} he wondered.  
  
"Bardock?" a surprised, girly voice sounded behind him.  
  
He turned around to see an ugly pinkish purple alien. The alien had twi horns in his head and was much smaller than himself. However, a huge power level came from him. This was a male, right? Sure didn't sound like it...  
  
"My name is Kakarott," he said.  
  
"Kakarott, hm, where have I heard that name before?" the lizard being said.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" Kakarott said.  
  
"Oh, yes. You must be another...saiyan," the alien spat the word out. "And apparently a very weak one."  
  
The scouter over his eye beeped. {What an idiot} Kakarott thought. {Doesn't he know I'm hiding it?}  
  
"Who're you?" Kakarott questioned.  
  
Frieza seemed to like this question because he smirked.  
  
"I'm Lord Frieza," the tyrant announced proudly.  
  
It didn't faze Kakarott.  
  
"Okay then," Kakarott nodded. "Well, I have to go-"  
  
"Don't you know who I am?!" Frieza demanded, irrated that there had been a hint of fear or surprise or possibly even envy.  
  
"You are Lord Frieza. You destroy planets and so far you're the strongest being in the universe," Kakarott said dully.  
  
Frieza just huffed and walked away. Kakarott smirked and went in the opposite direction.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME THE RIGHT FUCKING SAUCE!!!!" a very very loud voice screamed at someone. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FAGGOT ALIEN DID?! HE SHOVED THE FUCKING FOOD IN MY FACE! I DON'T SEE WHY THEY DON'T LET ME COOK INSTEAD OF DOING THIS WORTHLESS SHIT OF GIVING THE FOOD TO WHOEVER IS HUNGRY! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT MAD!"  
  
Kakarott covered his ears. God, that woman could scream louder than a banshee! And what was the last part? She said she wasn't mad! The damn woman must be insane! Kakarott followed to where he had heard the voice and saw an angry, yet beautiful woman slam the double doors open then walk angrily in his direction. She hadn't looked up yet. She was looking at the ground and muttering something.  
  
So, not seeing him she bumped into him and fell backwards on her butt. Kakarott just stood there with his arms crossed, watching her fall down. He hadn't even moved an inch. Oh fuck, now he would have to hear her bitching.  
  
"WHO THE HELL BUMPED INTO ME!?" she yelled, looking up from her position on the floor.  
  
His eyes met a pair of fiery black ones.  
  
*&*&*&*  
  
an: Well, ChiChi sure is mad, eh? hehe. Review! And I'm sorry if the language offends you, but let's look at the rating, shall we? Pg-13. But you ppl probably don't care anyway. By the way I love my reviewers. They're like my family. The good part of the family is so nice and gives me good comments. While the bad side of the family gives me flames. I'm so lucky I don't have any bad family yet, not on ff.net anyways. ^_^  
  
Are you giving me a blank look about my chit-chat? Well, I would do that to to me, but I can't look back at myself. Wait...there's always a mirror. I'm boring you aren't I? I'm not? Really? hehe. Also, if you're reading this and you have some sort of idea for a chap or something then go ahead and tell me. I'll listen to you. Unless I have that chapter already done. *shrugs* well, thankies for listening! (Thankies? Where the hell did I get that? What? You're still reading this?! Oh, yeah I've got to stop typing! Boy am I in a good mood! ^_^ and THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS!!!!) 


End file.
